Twi's First - Part 1
"Twi's First - Part 1" is a story written by the hacker known as "Catman69" during the group's Tekkit Legends adventures. WARNING! THE TEXT BELOW HAS BEEN DEEMED EXTREMELY HERETICAL! Seriously, it's pornographic. Go away if you aren't okay with that. "Ohhhhh," she moaned, as his rough cock penetrated her tight pussy. This was Twilight's first time. At first, she was really nervous, but now that her brother's rock-hard horsecock was finally in, she felt amazing. As he thrusted back and forth, she felt like she was going to explode. The pleasuring she was receiving just felt so good. As his penis started to twitch, she felt the warm semen slowly pump into her vagina. "Oh, Shining Armor. That was amazing!" she exclaimed as they sat there, penis in vagina, enjoying the moment of their sweet, sweet orgasm. "Hey, sis," Shining Armor said, we should do this more often." Twilight, nervous as to what people would think when they found out that she was making love with her brother, cautiously agreed. "Anytime, bro," she said with a change of emotion, winking seductively as he placed a final kiss on her lips, falling asleep in the warm bed next to her still-erect brother. It was the day after Twilight first had sex, and she felt like she was going to explode from how horny she was. With every step she took down Ponyville's sidewalks, she felt a strong urge to just fuck anything in sight. Hoping to get her mind off of things, Twilight decided to visit her friend Rainbow Dash. "Hey, Dashie!" Twilight yelled from the ground. Surprised, Rainbow Dash looked over the cloud where she was napping, "Hey, Twilight! What's up?" As she spoke, Twilight gazed up at her, realizing how sexy she looked with her messed up hair, laying on that cotton-candy cloud. Images of the two fucking each other with unimaginable sex toys flowed through her mind. Twilight could feel her pussy getting wet just at the thought of this. "Twilight, what's going on down there?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she pointed to Twilight's moist crotch. "Oh, uh, uh, nothing!" Twilight was so horny now that she felt like she was going to explode into a thousand pieces. Rainbow Dash glided down to the ground, giving Twilight a seductive glance as she met her face to face. "Oh, I see you have been busy lately," Dashie said as she slowly went down and landed a spine-chilling lick onto Twilight's wet pussy. She then began to move her tongue along the flooded crevice. Twilight, scared of the situation she was in with one of her best friends, tried to stand as still as a rock, but she could not hold back her reflexive trembling. Dashie's tongue felt amazing, almost as good as Shining Armor's cock. Soon, Twilight felt her climax coming on. "Harder, harder!" Twilight thought to herself as Dashie began to lick harder and faster. The pressure felt amazing now. All at once, a ton of liquids spewed from Twilight's vagina onto Dashie's face. "Mmmm," Dashie said, "Nice and fresh. Twilight, you are still really new to all this, aren't you?" Twilight, looking surprised at her friend's remark, replied, "Yeah, my first time was just last night." Dashie shot her an intense look. "Oh, well then, I still have a lot to teach you. We can just call it repayment for when you helped me pass my test." Dashie brought Twilight to her house, where she would soon introduce her to her arsenal of sex toys.